


不存在的心跳

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other, 贝波罗 恋物 自慰 人兽 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 贝波罗  玩偶贝波恋物 自慰 窒息 人兽 腿交
Relationships: Bepo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	不存在的心跳

**Author's Note:**

> 贝波罗 玩偶贝波  
> 恋物 自慰 窒息 人兽 腿交

罗没有亲人，也没有朋友，他只有一只熊，一只巨大的玩具熊。

那是十几年前的旧款式了，在当年可谓价格不菲。不过那只熊的卖点与现在时兴的那些毛绒玩具不同，不是联名也不是潮牌，没有怪异的外形也没有皮草那样昂贵的用料，它只是大。又大又重的一头熊。

罗叫它贝波，知道它是一只北极熊，也为它测量过身高。如果压平贝波头顶上的绒毛，那就正好有240厘米，和它的主人相差几近半米。十成十的好棉花把贝波填充的足够饱满，就算到了今天也没有因为清洗而瘦削几分，昂贵得十分朴素。

贝波通常待在客厅的沙发上，依靠着一角，面向门口，确保罗一进家门就能够看见它。等钥匙开锁的声音在房间里响起，罗就会走进家门，看着贝波，与这个巨大的玩具对视。在稍微停顿几秒后，就像听到了贝波的问好一样回应它，  
“我回来了。”  
贝波是个安静的陪伴者，它不会发出任何声音打扰罗。罗可以在书房尽情地完成自己的工作，而贝波只会安静、乖巧地等待，等待罗与它的相处时光。

等到罗从浴室出来时，时间已经接近深夜了，整座公寓都安静下来，男人关上了客厅的灯，沉默着陷进贝波的怀里。贝波被男人保养的很好，内里的填充物依旧十分柔软，男人把脸颊贴近玩具心脏的位置，放松头颈，使自己整个头都陷在贝波的长绒毛中。深夜的寂静和周围的黑暗让罗的心沉下来，他闭上眼，睫毛轻轻地颤抖了几下，像是在聆听贝波不存在的心跳。

贝波有着十分柔软的内里，所以罗理所当然地认为它也有着一颗脆弱的心。罗第一次在梦里见到贝波时是十三岁。贝波不停地向他道歉，重复单调的同一语句成了一场噩梦。醒来后，心有余悸的罗拉扯着贝波的耳朵，以主人的姿态命令它不许再道歉，于是梦里的幻听就再次在罗耳边响起。罗知道这只是一种青春期焦虑的表现，与一只无辜的玩偶无关，但他还是不讲道理地打了贝波。那些拳打脚踢都被柔软的玩偶接纳，最后变成了一个拥抱，玩具熊抱住了喘息的男孩，贝波压着罗和他一起滚到地下，像是一个笨拙的安慰。

罗现在不会再做这样的梦了，他也不会再迁怒贝波这只可怜的玩偶，他只是把赤裸的自己完全陷进贝波的怀抱，寻求一种别样的宁静。北极熊的身上的味道是肥皂，阳光还有旧时光，破碎的童年在这个怀抱中重组，毛绒触感带来的慰藉与满足组成了罗记忆中的贝波，而罗所有的泪水和怒吼也都可以在贝波身上找到痕迹。

带着刺青的手掌落在贝波的背后，用十指梳理北极熊的绒毛，这些白色的毛发下有着被缝合的凹凸痕迹，还有的地方干脆失去了这些白色毛发，那是罗青春期时留下的痕迹，他一根根扯下绒毛或是干脆撕开玩偶的皮肤，脆弱的指甲在北极熊身上留下血痕，贝波接纳并记录了年轻人的神经质，而且毫不抱怨。

罗亲吻了一下贝波的胸膛，他用这个向北极熊道歉，每一次都是。男人仰起脸与这个高大的玩具对视，贝波的眼珠是一对黑色的玻璃球，窗外微弱的光在那对晶体里反射，像是一个脆弱的生命就此诞生，罗把唇贴上了贝波的嘴巴。

严谨的说，玩具熊没有嘴巴，那只是一到粗重的缝合线。但是罗依旧乐此不疲地与贝波进行这个接吻游戏，男人用舌尖轻轻地舔舐那根粗糙的线条，与棉布摩擦的奇妙触感令人着迷。反馈回来的细微快感会给人带来一些错觉，罗变得有些急切，他试图用更诱人的舔舐唤醒这只沉睡的熊。可贝波却始终紧闭着它的嘴巴，像是一个无声的拒绝，它的主人只能呼唤它的名字，  
“贝波……”

黑暗，寂静，熟悉的环境让罗身心放松，他开始沉迷与贝波的亲密接触。男人赤裸的皮肤与玩具的绒毛相贴，乳尖在绒毛的搔痒下挺立，性器也被那些白色的绒毛缠绕，还有一些戳进性器敏感的小眼，那让罗可以从任何一个轻微的动作中都得到快感。男人收回了贝波背后的手掌，他窝在北极熊柔软的怀抱里自慰。

修长的手指握住性器，他娴熟地使那根东西变得硬挺，被自己舔舐过的拇指指腹按压在敏感的顶端，铃口吐露的清液在摩擦中发出粘稠的水声，暧昧的声音在这寂静的夜里格外清晰，然后就是男人压抑着的喘息和低吟。罗再一次把脸颊埋进贝波的胸膛，手上的动作却越发激烈粗暴，仿佛罗在被另一个人压着脖颈强迫。深埋进玩偶怀抱的口鼻发出含糊地呻吟，疼痛和剧烈的快感一起传来，呼吸不畅让男人感到晕眩，罗好像在挣脱什么一样，激烈地挣扎起来，直到带着哭腔的声音和精液一起泄出，贝波怀里的男人才终于安静下来。

过了很长时间，罗才重新抬起头，他抬起下巴，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着贝波，男人亲吻北极熊的鼻子，又去舔舐那对黑色的玻璃晶体，  
“晚安，我的贝波。”

可罗自己却没能晚安，他又梦到了贝波，梦到了贝波压在他背上。梦里也是一片黑暗，他看不见自己背上的北极熊，但是柔软的毛发和熟悉的气味告诉罗，那就是贝波。罗赤裸着身体，光洁的背与贝波胸前的毛发相贴，熟悉的搔痒让罗颤抖了一下。然后就是湿漉漉的触感从后颈传来，是贝波，北极熊正在用舌头生涩地安抚身下的男人。

贝波的舌头和它一样柔软，不像真实的熊类，长着能够刮去猎物一层皮肉的倒刺。湿软宽大的舌让罗颤抖得更加厉害，这样的反应似乎让贝波感到困惑，它更加轻柔地舔舐罗的后颈，并且逐渐向下。就北极熊的体重而言，即便贝波十分收敛也还是会让身下的人类动弹不得，罗只能颤抖着全然承受一头猛兽的安抚。

敏感的蝴蝶骨和脊椎两侧都收到了熊吻，火热的喘息跟着舔舐一同向下，直到熊的鼻尖压在男人的会阴部，两条大腿内侧也得到了湿漉漉的亲吻，那让罗被压在身体与床铺之间的性器重新挺立，男人在此刻才感到一种荒谬的羞耻，  
“不…贝波…”  
回应罗的是一声低沉的吼叫，和更多的快感。

像是品尝难得的蜂蜜，贝波热切地舔舐男人的腿间，熊的舌头宽大并且灵活，贝波的亲热让罗无法抑制自己的呻吟，羞耻和快感一起击碎了罗的勇气，他爬起身试图向前逃走，可他只来得及屈起膝盖，用手臂撑起身体，贝波只需要一只爪子就能轻易镇压罗的反抗。男人的小腿被熊爪压住，然后整头熊从他的背后压了上来。

显然贝波没有真的压实，它只是确保身下的男人不能够再逃走，然后就是一根炙热巨大的性器，随着贝波的举动挤进了罗的双腿之间。男人又开始颤抖，火热的性器让罗大腿内侧的皮肤感到灼烧，梦境让罗变得脆弱，他开始哽咽起来，  
“不…不行…贝波…”  
回应他的是有力的撞击。

男人的两腿之间紧紧夹着贝波的性器，他们的性器紧贴着，一样炙热一样硬挺，熊的绒毛随着撞击挨到罗敏感的会阴和股缝，性器间摩擦的快感也慢慢传来，那让男人的头脑越发昏沉。罗整个人都被北极熊拢在身下，他完全被贝波包围起来，这是一种熟悉安全的姿态，罗开始在这样的状态下放松，他甚至伸出手掌握住了贝波的性器，这次换成罗用自己的身体帮助贝波。

男人的双腿紧紧地合拢，用柔软的皮肤夹住北极熊的东西，弹性的臀瓣被撞击发出清脆羞耻的声音，男人虚拢着贝波的前端，任由性器在自己的掌心出入。罗自己已经被蹭射了两次，性器已经疲软，可怜地被夹在自己的腹部与贝波的东西之间。罗的呻吟已经断断续续起来，体力不支的男人只能随着贝波的节奏摇晃，猛兽的动作越发激烈起来。

毛茸茸的头颅凑近罗的脸颊，贝波舔了一下罗的侧脸，几乎在男人的半张脸上都留下涎液，罗转过脸与贝波黑色的眼睛对视，那里面只有罗的倒影。他再一次把唇贴到了贝波的嘴巴上，这次贝波没有拒绝罗。巨大柔软的舌撑开口齿，挤进罗的口腔，男人的嘴被迫张开到最大，眼里含着的泪水终于顺着眼角落下。

熊的舌头在狭小的口腔中无法搅动，只能向着更深处前进，干呕和窒息的感受让罗的喉咙不自觉收缩，却只能让贝波更加兴奋，熊的喘息越发急促，下身的冲撞也越发猛烈，泪水盈满了罗的眼睛，眼前的黑暗都变得模糊，一阵强烈的失重感传来，  
“哈…哈啊……”

俯卧在床上的男人突然睁开了眼睛，罗从梦中惊醒了。背上是熟悉的重量，男人翻个身，把玩偶从自己背上掀下去。罗的睡姿不好，钻到过于巨大的玩偶身下然后被生生憋醒的事时有发生，可是这样的梦还是第一次。窗外的天空蒙蒙亮，罗从床上坐起身注视他安静柔软的巨大玩偶，微弱的晨光在黑色的玻璃珠中反射，那里面只有罗的倒影。

男人把脸颊再一次埋进贝波的胸膛，亲吻它不会跳动的心脏。


End file.
